


Need you Now

by Ieatmyfeelings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 10:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4217733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ieatmyfeelings/pseuds/Ieatmyfeelings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song one shot that was inspired by the song Need You Now by Lady Antebellum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need you Now

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here is a one shot I wrote YEARS ago, it is also posted on ff.net under the same penname. Also, for this one shot and any of the one shots I write that are inspired by a song, it is best to listen to that song while reading, it sets the mood. Enjoy

 

_“Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor”_

 

            Severus walks into the bedroom Harry and him have shared for the last ten years to see all the sentimental objects from their time together shattered and torn laying on the floor. The most recognisable being pictures of them on their wedding day, the goblin made glass stag Severus gave Harry for their first anniversary, and the pure gold cauldron Harry had given him for the same event. Severus couldn’t say he was shocked, after he walked out on Harry during an argument last month and had not returned he expected much worse.

 

_“I wonder if I ever cross your mind”_

 

            This last month has been hell for Severus, both he and Harry had returned to Hogwarts to teach, still not speaking to or having seen each other since that night. Severus returned to his old chambers in the dungeons while Harry took the quarters reserved for the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. Seeing Harry every day but not speaking to him has been torture, but what did he expect when he was the one who walked out on the man he loved. He couldn’t get his husband off his mind; every corner of the castle reminded him of something to do with Harry. The Great Hall where he fist set eyes on him eight-teen years ago, the secret corridor behind the tapestry of Rowena Ravenclaw where they shared their first kiss, his chambers where they had lived together their two years of dating. Needless to say Harry is all Severus has been able to think about for the last month. “Do you ever think about me too Harry?” He seriously doubted it, when ever Severus saw Harry around the school he was always laughing or smiling with Granger, who was now the new Transfiguration professor. With a sigh Severus turns around and strides out of the bedroom to see what the rest of their small house in Hogsmead looks like after a month of desertion.

 

 

_“Another shot of whiskey”_

            “Happy 10th anniversary Severus” Harry mutters sarcastically before shooting back the remainder of the fire whiskey in his tumbler. Earlier this evening he had gone for a walk only to end up at the house he and his husband own in Hogsmead, the house he had not been in since that morning after Severus left him. Once he plucked up the courage to enter his house he went strait to the liquor cabinet in the library, lit a fire in the hearth and sat down on the scarlet rug in front of the flames. Harry has been sitting there ever since, slowly making his way through a large bottle of Severus’ favourite fire whiskey. Staring into the flames Harry recalls the night his entire world came crashing down, Severus had been brewing in his lab all day not even coming up for meals, and Harry was upset. It was their last day of summer break and he wanted to spend it with his husband. So when Severus finally came out of his lab close to midnight Harry was ready for him. At some point during the fight Severus tried to explain what he had been brewing and why it was important but Harry cut him off telling him that what ever it was it was obviously more important then him, and that he was sick and tired of potions taking priority over their marriage. Those were the last words spoken between them; Severus walked out a moment later and had not come back.

 

_“Can’t stop looking at the door wishing you’d come sweepin’ in the way you did before”_

 

            As Harry sits in front of the fire brooding over what happened that night he keeps looking at the door expecting Severus to walk through it like he did every night. The library was their meeting place of sorts, due to Severus brewing till all hours they often spent dinner apart but they always found each other in the library before they went to bed for the night.

 

_“I wonder if I ever cross your mind”_

 

            Pouring himself another shot of whiskey Harry tries to shake off the depression he’s had since that fateful night. But he can’t, he hasn’t been able to truly smile since Severus walked out of his life, sure he puts on a convincing front for his friends and students but inside his heart is shattering. Every time he see’s the man he swore to spend the rest of his life with all he wants to do is throw himself into those arms that always make him feel so complete. “I wonder if you feel the same Sev. I wonder if you ever even think of me” Harry mutters taking another sip of the amber liquid that has been his saving grace this last month.

 

_“It’s a quarter after one, I’m all alone and I need you now”_

 

            Severus stands outside the door of the library staring at the fire light seeping out from underneath it. He hears Harry talking to himself on the other side of that think wooden door; the same door that is the only thing between him and his husband on their anniversary. A million thoughts are rushing through his head the most prominent being about going into that library and making love to his husband on the familiar rug until any quarrel between them is forgotten. Unfortunately he knows that is not the way to rectify the situation, it is how to celebrate the reconciliation. The man on the other side of this door is the one person in the world whom Severus knows inside and out and he is sure that if given the chance to explain about the potion that ruined everything Harry would forgive him and welcome him back with open arms. That was the reason Severus walked out in the first place, he had been working for years on this potion that was said to be impossible, all for him and Harry. And the night he finally gets done testing it to find it successful Harry doesn’t want to hear about it. If he were to be completely honest with himself Severus would admit that he was hurt that Harry showed so little interest in his work that he wasn’t even willing to let him explain about this potion that would change their lives forever. Sighing Severus gathers what little hope he has and pushes open the library door and walks in.

 

_“It’s a quarter after one, I’m a little drunk and I need you now”_

            Harry’s   eyes go strait to the door as it squeaks open, “Severus” he whispers in shock raising to his feet and takes a step towards his husband.

            Severus walks over to Harry and gently takes the tumbler from his hands and sets it on an end table beside the sofa “Happy anniversary Harry” Severus says softly barely louder then a whisper.

            “Happy anniversary Severus” Harry whispers as he takes that last half a step that puts him where he belongs in his husbands arms. Severus’s arms wrap possessively around him as he lays his head on the older mans chest cherishing this moment he feared would never come.

            Severus takes a deep breath knowing this is his one chance to make every thing right “A conception potion, that’s what I had been working on that night; every night for the last eight years actually. And I did it Harry, it works! With no side effects. We can have the family you always want-” Severus cuts off electing to kiss his husband instead.

 

           

 

 

 


End file.
